This invention relates generally to covered articles such as automotive trim panels comprising a substrate and a decorative cover stock.
Such automotive trim panel typically comprise a thin substrate of relatively rigid plastic material that is molded in a functional and pleasing shape. A cover stock of relatively soft material such as foam backed vinyl is attached to the substrate so that it conforms to the shape of the substrate and covers a front surface of the substrate that is exposed to the automobile interior. Other examples of cover stock include lamination, organic or synthetic cloth or cloth combinations, foam, plastic and other materials generally used in automotive trim panels. One common way of attaching the cover stock to the substrate involves the use of a porous substrate that is adhesively coated and mounted on a vacuum buck which draws the cover stock against the front surface of the substrate so that it conforms to the shape of the substrate and bonds to the front surface.
This well known method is generally satisfactory for attaching the cover stock to the front surface of the substrate. However, it is also generally necessary to wrap the cover stock around an edge of the substrate and fasten it to the back surface of the substrate. This is presently done in a secondary operation. These known secondary operations include manually wrapping the cover stock around an edge of the substrate and fastening it to the back surface with adhesive, staples or other mechanical fasteners. Known secondary operations also include mechanically wrapping the cover stock around an edge of the substrate with slip rings and mechanical forming devices and fastening it to the back surface adhesively or mechanically. The cover stock whether wrapped manually or mechanically typically extends about a quarter of an inch onto the back surface of the substrate.